modao_zushifandomcom-20200223-history
Nie Mingjue/Relationships
Family Nie Huaisang Nie Huaisang and Nie Mingjue were half-siblings, Novel, Chapter 107 born five or six years apart. Author Interview On the surface, Nie Mingjue was extremely strict towards his little brother. Nie Mingjue was invested in Nie Huaisang's studies and sent him to the Cloud Recesses to learn from Lan Qiren. Novel, Chapter 13 Nie Mingjue frequently forced Nie Huaisang to practice his saber, and as his temper worsened, even burned his collection of fine art and fans as punishment. Novel, Chapter 49 Despite this harshness, Nie Mingjue was extremely protective of his little brother. During the Sunshot Campaign, he sent Nie Huaisang away from the front lines to the Cloud Recesses, though he did request that Lan Xichen bring Nie Huaisang his saber to continue practicing. Novel, Chapter 48 Furthermore, even though the saber spirit had begun to affect his temperament, Nie Mingjue refused to worry his brother by telling him the truth about the saber. Novel, Chapter 49 Once Nie Mingjue began experiencing his qi deviation, Nie Huaisang was able to break through his hallucinations. Nie Huaisang ran towards his brother despite the fact that Nie Mingjue had just been hacking at people with Baxia. Novel, Chapter 50 Ultimately, Nie Huaisang's devotion to his brother led to his decision to orchestrate an elaborate and deadly plot to avenge his brother's murder. Novel, Chapter 109 Allies Lan Xichen Lan Xichen and Nie Mingjue were on friendly terms, as both were respected young leaders during the Sunshot Campaign. Novel, Chapter 48 Lan Xichen was able to convince Nie Mingjue to swear brotherhood with him and Jin Guangyao, and later on, often reasoned with Nie Mingjue to explain Jin Guangyao's actions. Novel, Chapter 60 Enemies Jin Guangyao Nie Mingjue was initially impressed with Jin Guangyao's brilliance and work ethic, to the extent that he defended him from gossipers and wrote him a letter of recommendation to present to his father Jin Guangshan. However, when Nie Mingjue confronted Jin Guangyao over kill a commander of the Lanling Jin Sect, Jin Guangyao escaped by feigning suicide and freezing Nie Mingjue's qi. Nie Mingjue was extremely distressed that he had opened himself up to a person who did not share his ideals, and subsequently lost all trust for him. Novel, Chapter 48 Their relationship worsened when Nie Mingjue was captured by Wen Ruohan, and the undercover Jin Guangyao killed several subordinates to allay Wen Ruohan's temper. Although Jin Guangyao killed Wen Ruohan to save Nie Mingjue and apologized for mocking the death of his father, Nie Mingjue viewed him as one who had gone astray from a righteous path. Novel, Chapter 49 Nie Mingjue sworn an oath of brotherhood to Jin Guangyao and Lan Xichen with the intention of disciplining Jin Guangyao. At first, Jin Guangyao and Nie Mingjue seemed to grow closer as the former played Song of Clarity to soothe Nie Mingjue's saber spirit. However, after the Xue Yang incident, Nie Mingjue kicked Jin Guangyao down the stairs of Carp Tower and labeled him the "son of a prostitute" who was 'beyond redemption." Novel, Chapter 49 In the Guanyin Temple, Wei Wuxian strongly hinted that those words were the turning point at which Jin Guangyao decided to kill Nie Mingjue. Novel, Chapter 104 Jin Guangyao swapped out a portion of the song with Collection of Turmoil to act as a slow poison that catalyzed Nie Mingjue's eventual qi deviation. Novel, Chapter 64 After his death, when Nie Mingjue's Fierce Corpse became too strong, Jin Guangyao divided up his body and scattered the pieces across the cultivation world, keeping the head in his secret treasure room. Novel, Chapter 109Novel, Chapter 47 Once mortally wounded, Jin Guangyao turned himself over to Nie Mingjue's fierce corpse, shouting "Fuck you, Nie Mingjue! You think I'm scared of you?" before Nie Mingjue broke his neck. Novel, Chapter 108 Jin Guangshan Although they were allies during the Sunshot Campaign, Nie Mingjue grew distrustful of Jin Guangshan's later schemes to become Chief Cultivator. Novel, Chapter 76 After Nie Mingjue forced the Lanling Jin Sect to imprison their demonic cultivator Xue Yang, Novel, Chapter 30 Jin Guangyao claims that Jin Guangshan asked him to kill the politically inconvenient Nie Mingjue, and he obeyed. Novel, Chapter 106 Wen Ruohan Nie Mingjue loathed Wen Ruohan, knowing the the leader of the Qishan Wen Sect had sabotaged his father's saber for a petty matter of pride. This led to Nie Mingjue's father's saber breaking in the middle of a night-hunt. While the teenaged Nie Mingjue watched, his father was gored by the horn of their prey. He never recovered, dying about six months later. Novel, Chapter 49 References